


gay alpha

by dericiasumeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, just ten being an annoying fuck, kinda textfic, not aboverse, theres a bet between jungwoo and ten, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dericiasumeru/pseuds/dericiasumeru
Summary: a big thank you to my best friend uwu uwu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to my best friend uwu uwu

**mark**

why is jungwoo sleeping on his desk

  
  


**ten**

i annoyed him till 2 am

and u know

if he doesn't sleep at least 12 hours

he's basically dead

  
  


**jungwoo**

i'm not sleeping u uglies

  
  


**ten**

oh!

the princess woke up

  
  


**jungwoo**

mark can you PLEASE strangle him

  
  


**ten**

kinky

  
  


**mark**

no

  
  


**jungwoo**

NO

  
  


**ten**

(sent a meme)

  
  


**mark**

what were you annoying him about

  
  


**ten**

he doesn't think i'm the gay alpha

  
  


**mark**

the what now

  
  


**jungwoo**

why are you like this

  
  


**ten**

since I came out before jungwoo

I must acquire the title of gay alpha in our group

  
  


**jungwoo**

being gay is not a competition

  
  


**ten**

that's just your opinion

  
  


**mark**

you can do something like a bet ?

to decide who's the alpha

  
  


**ten**

hELL YEAH

  
  


**jungwoo**

WHY ARE YOU GIVING HIM IDEAS

  
  


**mark**

…

**jungwoo**

this is stupid

and i don't even want to be the alpha

  
  


**ten**

mork

for being like

two years old

you're pretty smart

  
  


**mark**

thanks

if ten hyung wins, he's the gay alpha

if jungwoo hyung wins, the title of gay alpha stop existing

  
  


**jungwoo**

won't you even try to deny what he said about your age

  
  


**mark**

what for

  
  


**ten**  
i'm fuckiNG IN

  
  


**jungwoo**

ugh

i'm in too

just so you will finally shut up

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You just need to set a goal... what about hooking up with someone that considers himself straight?” Mark suggested as they were leaving the classroom. Ten spent the whole lecture nagging them, wanting to know what the bet could be about, and Mark was trying to shut him up by saying whatever came up in his mind.

“You're a genius, Mark.” Ten jumped in excitement. “I should buy you a coffee.”

“But like” Jungwoo whined, trying not to scream from the frustration. “You know I don't like hooking up with strangers.”

“Let him not be a stranger, than.” Ten smirked. “What about Yukhei?”

Jungwoo turned pale, and then blushed furiously. “But you know I have a crush on him, idiot!”

“Exactly! So it'll be easier for you. And if something goes wrong, you can always say it was a bet, so you don't have to actually expose yourself to him.” Mark said.

Ten started doing a celebration dance in the hallway, not really caring if anybody could see him.

And then Jungwoo had an idea. An _amazing_ idea. The way to get back at Ten for the whole situation. He stepped in front of the shorter boy, looking at him until he stopped dancing. “I'll accept this just with one clause.” he said, smirking lightly. “Only if the guy you need to seduce is Johnny.”

  
  


  
  


“Just hear me out, okay?” Ten tries again, this time hitting Jungwoo on the shoulder to get his full attention. The taller shivers a little, not actually feeling ready to do what he has to do. He looks around, and noticing that there are just a few people around helps him calm down. At least if he's going to embarrass himself it won't be too public.

“The _let's get those two football players fall for us_ plan is starting. Any question?”

“Many.”

“Well... Shut up and go.”

Ten pushes him towards the group of guys standing in the corner, and Jungwoo trips and nearly falls down. He tries to act like nothing happened – by doing so he means trying to ignore Ten's hysterical laughter in the back - and walks towards them.

“Jungwoo man!!” a guy screams and separates from the group as soon as he sees Jungwoo walking in his direction.

“Yukhei, hi” Jungwoo whispers, his voice weak from the guy standing in front of him.

Yukhei hugs him, and - like every time this happens - Jungwoo doesn't really know how to act. "What are you doing here?" he asks, his eyes sparkling with surprise.

 _This is the time,_ Jungwoo thinks, _you can do it, you just need to unleash all the cuteness._

“I…” Jungwoo meets Yukhei eyes and then looks down at his feet, trying his best to appear as cute as possible – not that it's too difficult for him to do that. It's just _different_ doing it to the person he likes. "I came to see you." He just dropped such a strong aegyo bomb that he wants to curl up in a ball and disappear.

Jungwoo feels one of the taller's big hands positioning on his back, and Jungwoo looks up.

“I'm happy you did!!” Yuhkei says visibly excited, and their eyes meet again. He's smiling like just God knows how. And every time he does that Jungwoo feels the butterflies in his stomach.

 _He's not getting it_ , Jungwoo sighs sadly in his mind, while he shoots another shy smile to the taller. _Like every other time._

  
  


  
  


Not really that far apart, something else is happening.

Ten is looking at the two tall awkward boys talking, trying to understand what they're saying – not that it's usually easy to understand what Yukhei is saying in the first place – when someone touches his shoulder from behind. Ten basically jumps, scared, just to turn and find one of his best friend laughing at him.

“You ugly fuck” Ten whispers, a hand on his chest to calm his heart down from beating too fast.

“I know you love me anyway” Johnny says, hugging him from behind. _And you're supposed to be straight_ , Ten thinks. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here with Jungwoo, we have a bet going on. He's trying to seduce Yukhei.” Ten says, holding onto Johnny's arms around his shoulders. He purposefully leave the other half of the bet out of the conversation.

Johnny leans down so that his head is on the top of Ten's head. “That's a bit... cruel?”

“Don't worry, Jungwoo's had a crush on Yukhei for like a year now, so it's not something just to fuck around. It's still a bet but... I hope he wins. He deserves to be happy.” Ten lets out. _Just because I know for sure I won't,_ he thinks. Johnny tighten his grip. Ten's heart clenches.

 


End file.
